


Frickety Frack

by Xekstrin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Condoms, F/F, Safer Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Nice clean fluffy plotless ladybug smut. What more do you need?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one. Can't believe I never uploaded it here.

“So are we gonna do the frick frack or what.”

Blake set her book down, staring up at the wall in front of her bed for a few seconds as she tried to digest what Ruby had told her. Ears flicking to the side, she slowly turned her head to her girlfriend, expression neutral. 

Ducking low, with her hands resting on Blake’s bed frame, Ruby grinned down at her with her usual impish delight.

“Ehhh?” she asked, eyebrows waggling.

There weren’t many times that Blake could say they looked like biological sisters, but Ruby’s varied attempts at seduction were all uncomfortably similar to Yang’s goofy I-just-made-a-dumb-pun moments.

Trying hard not to crack a smile, Blake returned to her book. “If you’re not mature enough to say, _hey Blake, let’s have sex_ , then no. We’re not going to do the–” her lips twitched, “Frick frack.”

Ruby groaned, bonelessly slumping into Blake’s bed and draping herself across the other girl’s lap. “Blaaaake,” she said, “Noooo, don’t punish me for my aversion to the S-word.”

“You mean–” Blake licked her thumb, turning the page as she hissed out, “Ssss _sex_?”

She groaned again. “The horizontal tango?”

“Sex.”

“The bump n’ grind. The beast with two backs. Swiggety swone, hey let’s bone.”

The faunus finally allowed herself to smile, teeth flashing. Despite her serious nature, she took distinct pleasure in discovering and exploiting what made all of her friends squirm. Ruby, for whatever reason, got turned off by anything she deemed too clinical. “Ss _sex_?”

Clapping both hands over her ears, Ruby squinted in anger. “Lalalala, if you don’t want to touch junk just say so!” she said, rolling so that her back rested on top of Blake’s outstretched legs. “I was just asking, since we hadn’t done it in a while. Sheesh.”

She hummed in thought, placing a finger over her spot in the book to look up at Ruby again. “I wouldn’t be totally averse to it,” she said, and when Ruby perked up she added, “ _If_ you can actually ask me properly.”

Ruby’s face fell. “ _Blaaaaake_ ,” she whined again.

Shaking her head and tutting softly, Blake returned to her book.

“Can we….” Ruby actually started squirming now, much to Blake’s quiet pleasure. She somehow wriggled up to lie next to her, her foot stroking Blake’s calf unconsciously. The smooth hiss of her stockings did things to Blake, made her breathing hitch. Her throat bobbed. “Can we do the sex, Blake?”

“Can we _have_ sex, _please_ ,” Blake corrected her, not tearing her eyes away from her book. Only years of training to show no emotion kept her ears erect and her legs from squirming, to say nothing of her struggle to keep herself from getting hard. Focusing on each word in her book, she spelled them out mentally, letter by letter, to keep her mind from growing wild.

Flashing another grin at her, Ruby got up on all fours, bracing herself over Blake. A little ball of heat built up in her chest, spreading out along her body. Her attention wasn’t on the book anymore, and she peered suspiciously at Ruby from over the top of her page. “Well,” Ruby said, “Since you asked so nicely.”

Realizing Ruby had turned her words on her, Blake laughed at her brazen impudence. Not bothering to dog ear her page, she tossed her book aside, grabbing Ruby by the lapels of her blazer and pulling her down for a kiss. “Come here, you jerk.”

“Yes ma'am,” Ruby said with a grin, peppering her face with kisses and immediately going for her breasts with her pawing, eager hands. The padding in her bra crumpled under the pressure, rubbing against her chest and making her aware of all the other places too many layers of clothing separated her from raw skin contact.

Before they started dating, Ruby loved to compliment Blake, for her sharp mind, for her spirit, for her endless bravery. To remind her daily of how special she was to her. Once they’d crossed the threshold into a more physical relationship, she was just as open about her slightly envious admiration for her soft skin, her long, silky hair, her intense, golden eyes. 

Ruby was a big gay nerd, essentially.

Blake loved it.

The best part was that they knew they had the room for a while. This wasn’t a rushed quickie in the closet, one hand cupped firmly around Ruby’s mouth for silence as she came undone. Blake could take her time exploiting the fact that only one of them had anything resembling self control– and training her ears not to twitch at every sound had blessed Blake with almost godlike self control.

“Easy,” Blake said into her mouth, prying Ruby’s hands off her chest to put them on her hips. Ruby immediately ignored what she had just said and wriggled her fingers up Blake’s shirt to stroke her stomach. Not satisfied with that, she unbuttoned it until it lay open across Blake’s chest like a vest. Trailing even lower, Blake had to quickly snatch Ruby by the wrist before she started working on Blake’s skirt. Ruby let out a low, keening whine, ducking her head down to suck on Blake’s neck.

Instantly, Blake started purring, eyes closed in bliss. But if Ruby thought she was going to crack that easily, she had another thing coming. Her iron grip on Ruby’s wrist didn’t loosen, and she forced Ruby’s hands up to her faunus ears.

Taking orders was not in Ruby’s nature, but for Blake, she made an exception. Besides, she knew how sore they got after being bound all day. Glad for any chance to touch her, Ruby massaged both ears, still finding all the right spots on her neck to lick and bite.

She giggled once, shuffling until her knee was placed delicately between Blake’s legs, each casual movement rubbing up against the faunus.

“Youuuu’re gonna crack first,” Ruby whispered into her ears, licking along the rim until Blake was panting. 

“No I’m not,” Blake said, nails digging at Ruby’s hips through the sheer fabric of her stockings. “You always do.”

“Mm-mm,” Ruby protested, kissing her open-mouthed. Her breath ran ragged, countering her words. The way the game ran was that they were only allowed to take off a certain amount of clothing before one of them asked to go further. Unless Blake was in heat, it was almost invariably Ruby. “Not today. Today it’s–" 

Blake reached up to her chest, grazing her palm against it gently until she felt Ruby’s stiffening nipples through the fabric of her shirt, blazer long since discarded. Once she did, she reversed her hand to pinch it between the knuckles on her first and middle finger, rolling her thumb across the captured tip. Ruby’s words got caught in her throat as she clamped her mouth shut, only able to voice out little shuddering squeaks.

Yeah, Ruby was going to crack first.

“I bet you’re wet already,” Blake said, her other hand cupping Ruby’s face.

Ruby leaned into the caress, eyes closed and lower lip caught between her teeth as she tried and failed not to give in. “S-so?” she said, not bracing herself above Blake as much anymore, to rest more of her weight on top of her and grind desperately against anything that might relieve some of the tension. Blake made sure she didn’t get anything consistent to rub against, constantly and subtly shifting underneath her. “I bet you are too. You’ve been hard long enough.”

This was true, not that Blake was going to admit it. Instead, since her shirt was already open, she decided to even the score a bit and tugged at the end of Ruby’s shirt. It was off in a flash, Ruby pulling it over her head and tossing it aside rather than allowing Blake to tortuously slip open each button at her gentle, easy pace.

Angry at her own sliding resolve, Ruby kissed her again on the lips, biting them to vent out some of her frustration. She’d caught Blake’s legs between her own, pressing herself on top of the flat muscles of her thigh and shamelessly rocking her hips. Even through her stockings Blake could feel how damp she was, and knew that all she needed was a little push.

She put her hands firmly on Ruby’s waist to stop her, reminding her, “Ruby, that’s against the rules.”

She cracked. “Then please please _pleaseeeee_ let’s get naked,” she said, pulling up one of Blake’s hands to kiss the backs of her fingers. “Please, I’m _dying_.”

Grinning another sharp toothed smile, Blake reversed their positions, pinning Ruby underneath her and sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder, making her groan. Their bare stomachs pressed together, hot and dry and rasping as Ruby frantically tried to tear her own clothes off while hindered by Blake’s weight and the distraction of their renewed kissing, sloppy with desire. Less tact, more need.

“So what do you want?” she asked playfully, catching Ruby’s wrists again after she had shucked off her skirt and kicked her legs free of her stockings. She hadn’t taken off her bra, but Blake could clearly see the outline of her nipples through the thin fabric and bent down to suck at one, and then the other. Ruby gasped, bucking against her, but she was a lot smaller than Blake, and didn’t know how to reverse their positions. They hadn’t quite covered that in close quarter combat yet. “Well?”

A fine sheen of sweat was beginning to build on her body. “Literally anything that involves some part of you touching my junk because I can’t, I don’t,” she cried out again when Blake dragged her tongue up the swell of her breast up to her neck. “I don’t have enough blood in my brain to answer that. Just please?”

She knew the difference between Ruby begging because she wanted it, and Ruby begging because she _needed_ it, and she had a feeling she could get her to that point today with enough patience. She tortured her by being too gentle, kissing her along her body– or wherever her lips could reach without releasing Ruby’s wrists from her grip. And most importantly, not getting anywhere Ruby needed her in order to get off. Occasionally she felt the slickness of her sex rub against some part of her leg, but never for long. She made sure of it.

The scars in her tanned skin stood out with the strain of her arms trying to pull free from Blake’s handle on her, veins in her neck jumping with adrenaline and arousal. “Okay!” Ruby gasped. “What do _you_ want?”

“To make you as happy as you make me,” Blake answered honestly, while at the same time doing nothing to alleviate Ruby’s frustration.

Ruby almost howled.

Helpless to her own affection for her headstrong, impulsive leader, Blake lowered her head again and rested fully on top of her, whole body shaking with laughter. “Okay, okay,” she relented once Ruby was done scolding her. “ _If_ you can tell me a specific sex act, I’ll do it for you. How does that sound?”

Ruby’s throat bobbed, trying to swallow with a dry mouth. “Maybe, um… the kind of thing that involves a condom?” she ventured, her voice getting quieter and quieter as her face turned an interesting shade of scarlet. “Ifthat'sokay.” Sometimes Blake didn’t want to, or literally couldn’t. It varied, generally.

Letting her go, Blake stroked her face again. Ruby’s hands zipped down to touch her, running along her lower back and squeezing at anything she could reach, greedy for contact. “That could be anything,” she said. “You’re not being specific enough.”

She thought about it for a second, face very serious as she finally decided. “I want the ding dong in the wing wong,” Ruby said, and this time it was Blake’s turn to howl, almost spitting with laughter.

She let her face flop down on the mattress to the side of Ruby’s head. “Oh my _god_ –” she groaned, shoulders shaking again. 

“The shlickety slack in the whickety whack.”

“Ruby, _please_.”  
  
“P in V. Or your multiple F’s in V. Or the T on my V. Literally anything in my V. If we had a D, that would be good too. Like, that’s a thing, I think I would enjoy, at this moment. Blake just fuck me please,” she finished flatly.

Still laughing, Blake rolled off of her, rummaging in her beside table for the nondescript box. There were not a lot of hidey holes one could find in such a small bedroom, so they just trusted that nobody would go rummaging through their things. Ruby sat up next to her, propping her chin on her shoulder and looking down with her usual open curiosity as Blake unwrapped the condom.

For a second, Blake faltered, until she felt Ruby’s hand on the small of her back, and her lips against her cheek. “Kiss,” she said, finding the right spots on her neck again to kiss and love. “Kiss, kiss.”

“I’m surprised you can even call it that,” Blake said dryly, unrolling the latex over her skin. “Not, swiggety sips, here’s mah lips?”

“Look, we all have our quirks,” Ruby said in a faux wise tone before Blake laughed again, tackling her down to the mattress and kissing her until she squealed. The laughter quickly turned to sighs and then moans.

She trailed her fingers up along the crease between Ruby’s thigh and torso, and then just barely skimming it across the soaking wet folds of her sex, and then firmer, spreading them open to touch her directly. “Don’t,” she said firmly when Ruby tried to do the same to her. “You lost the game,” she clarified when Ruby darted her hands back, afraid she’d done something wrong. “You don’t get to touch me.”

“Aw, _Blaaa_ –” she started whining again until Blake kissed her to shut her up. It didn’t work, really. “But I want to–”

“No. Turn around,” she said, tilting Ruby’s head up to look her in the eyes. She knew her pupils stretched long and thin by now; the sight of it always sent a happy shiver along Ruby’s spine.

“You’re reading too many of those smutty books,” Ruby whispered, but she did it. Her face always got flushed when she was too excited, but now Blake could see that it had spread down her neck. Amused, Blake ran her fingers along Ruby’s bare shoulders, watching how the muscles on her back twitched and stretched over her shoulder blades. She nudged Ruby’s legs a little further apart with one guiding knee, not failing to notice how Ruby was already touching herself, face planted firmly in the pillow and butt wiggling impudently in the air.

Even then she didn’t really want to penetrate her, instead carefully sliding herself between Ruby’s lips, using her hand to keep it in place. The tip kept brushing against Ruby’s fingers, and each time Ruby reached back just a little further to stroke her length. Blake found she couldn’t talk anymore, afraid if she did, it’d be something stupid and obvious like _wow oh my god that feels really good don’t stop._

She was a very cool, very collected, and very dominant partner. Cool, collected, dominant partners didn’t do stuff like that. Or. They tried not to. Blake was pretty sure they didn’t.

She stifled a small gasp when she felt Ruby grab at her, having enough with her teasing. And again when she felt herself being angled in the right position so that when Ruby pushed back, she slid inside her in one smooth motion. They both groaned at the same time at that; Ruby gripping the bedsheets, and Blake mentally spelling out long words again.

(ses·qui·pe·da·li·an)

“Ruby,” she squeaked, pressing her face against her back to bite it. “That’s _really_ against the rules.”

“Too bad,” she said back with a delighted, gasping laugh. The sound sent another jolt through Blake’s body–

(quin·tes·sen·tial)

–and she dragged her hand around Ruby’s hips to help her out, finding her clit and rubbing in small, lazy circles the way Ruby liked. It wasn’t as teasing as it could have been, but Blake was in a hurry now to get Ruby off, and she knew slow, firm pressure was the key. Why hadn’t Ruby been patient? She’d definitely lose if she came first. But Ruby was so vocal with her pleasure, rocking back against Blake and twisting underneath her hands, sinuous as a snake.

(pul·chri·tu·din·ous)

She thrust a little harder, every hair on her body standing up as Ruby cried into the pillow, “ _Blake_ –”

(in·fat·u·a·tion)

When she came, she came harder than usual. Maybe it was because they didn’t do it this often, or maybe she’d teased her too well, but Ruby thrashed, forcing Blake to pin her down. They both pressed flat on top of the mattress, knees trembling too much to keep up their combined weight. 

(Ru·by)

This wasn’t working. She couldn’t think of anything except her, the feel of her, the taste of her in her mouth, the sound of her shuddering in climax. Hypersensitive to every movement of Blake inside her now that she had come, Ruby practically screamed where previously she had mumbled, every inch of her tense with desire.

(Ru·by)

Blake was quieter, but just as obvious. Pushing in deep with a groan, her feet scrabbled for purchase on the bed, pulling off half the sheets. 

(Ru·by)

“Ruby,” she said out loud, relief and exhaustion in her voice as she curled around her girlfriend. “Ruby,” she murmured, kissing her shoulder over and over again. Sweaty and panting, Ruby twisted around, gripped her hand and pulled it around her waist, snuggling in closer. 

Pressing their foreheads together, Ruby kissed her cheek. “You’ve got pretty eyelashes,” she said. “I can really appreciate them this close." 

"Swiggety swashes,” Blake said, grinning at her. “I’ve got long–”

Ruby shoved her face away, laughing in shock.


End file.
